Love For the Prince
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Based sort of on the episode where Arthur helps Merlin save his village. I thought there was a connection between them in that episode, and so I decided to write a fic while it was still fresh in my mind. SLASH, Arthur/Merlin. Please R


Love for the Prince

Note: I was inspired to write this after the episode where Merlin returned to his village and Arthur helped him fight off the bad guys. There was way too much sexual tension in that episode.

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Merlin was happy to be back in Camelot with his village safe, but he was also upset at losing Will. He shut himself in his chambers and cried, but it wasn't just for Will that he was crying. He had come to understand something on their adventure, he was in love with Arthur Pendragon. If Arthur hadn't spoken up, how would he have ever been able to explain that awkward situation in the stable? He had almost kissed Arthur, and still he longed for those lips. His mother had said it herself, Arthur liked Merlin. The question was how much? Did Arthur love him, the way he loved Arthur? He remembered what Gwen had said too. Arthur would never have gone in the first place if it wasn't for the fact that he cared about Merlin. Merlin cared about Arthur too, in ways he could never express. God, what would Arthur think of him? Merlin was sure he was misinterpreting Arthur's kindness in the wrong way. Just at that moment a knock came at the door, and there stood the last person Merlin needed to see while he was thinking these thoughts. Arthur walked in and Merlin shut the door.

"Are you ok," Arthur asked softly.

"I'll be ok," Merlin answered heavily. "Will was a good friend to me."

"I know," Arthur said understandingly.

"Why did you go with me," Merlin asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that? I care about you."

Arthur looked away for a moment. Merlin readjusted his bandanna and smiled.

"I care about you too, you know."

"Still," Arthur said. "You should have told me Will was a magician."

"That wasn't what I wanted to tell you," Merlin whispered. "I lied."

"Merlin," Arthur inquired scowling. "Say it."

Arthur drew in a breath when he saw the look of pure vulnerability on Merlin's face, and something else, perhaps longing.

"I wasn't going to tell you," Merlin whispered. "I was going to show you."

Merlin stepped closer to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. Arthur smiled slightly and placed his hand gently on Merlin's cheek, bringing their lips together gently. Merlin drew in a breath, sucking on Arthur's lips slightly. Arthur placed his hands firmly on Merlin's shoulders as he kissed him more urgently. Merlin moaned softly into the kiss as Arthur's tongue slowly slid between his lips. The sexual tension that had been between them the last few days was finally unleashed. Merlin ran his hands up and down Arthur's body, groping and fondling every place he could reach. He wanted Arthur so badly, and it felt so right. Arthur was hungry, the sexual beast within him unleashed, he broke their kiss and looked at Merlin with a predatory look.

"I want you," he whispered grabbing hold of Merlin's tunic and ripping it.

Arthur then lunged forward and bit into Merlin's neck, making him cry out. He sucked and nibbled the flesh genty, making sure to mark his servant, before continuing down to Merlin's chest. He kissed and licked each nipple, making them harden to peaks. His cock was straining within his trousers at full attention, and he had to free himself. Arthur pulled down his trousers and then stepped out of them, freeing his swollen cock. Merlin eyed Arthur's cock lustfully, his eyes becoming clouded with want. Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulder roughly and whispered into his ear.

"Look how excited you've gotten me Merlin."

Merlin reached his hand forward and wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock, slowly pumping it.

"That's right," Arthur groaned. "Touch me."

Merlin continued pumping his friend's cock, gently running his thumb over the leaking slit of the head, making Arthur moan. Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and led him over to the bed. He pulled Merlin to himself for a kiss, before removing the wizard's trousers. He was pleased to find that Merlin was hard as well. Arthur sat down on Merlin's bed and spread his legs out. He pulled Merlin forward onto the bed, and slowly lowered him onto his cock.

"Oh," Merlin gasped softly as Arthur's cock filled him up.

Arthur grunted. Merlin was tight. He began bucking upward into Merlin.

"Oh yeah," Merlin moaned taking delight in the mixture of pain and pleasure Arthur was giving him.

Merlin began pumping himself as he rode Arthur's cock.

"Oh my God," Merlin exclaimed.

Merlin shot a long stream of cum across Arthur's chest and onto his face. He then released a few more shots onto Arthur's chest and stomach.

"Coming," Arthur said roughly as he emptied himself into Merlin's tight canal.

Merlin gasped and fell forward onto Arthur's chest. Arthur drew in a breath and slowly pulled Merlin up off him. Merlin pulled Arthur into his arms, and laughed as he looked into his eyes.

"What," Arthur asked.

"You've got my spunk on your face," Merlin replied.

Arthur laughed a little at that too. He and Merlin shared yet another kiss, before Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

Merlin smiled. Arthur would never know just how much he loved him in return.

"Love you too. After all, we're two sides of the same coin."

The End


End file.
